Las pesadillas siempre son una molestia y más cuando estas solo
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: Gintoki siempre tenia pesadillas, algunas sobre su infancia y otra sobre la guerra pero la peor de toda es la soledad y el abandono de las personas a lo que le tienen más terror a una pesadilla.


**Las pesadillas siempre son una molestia y más cuando estas solo.**

Resumen: Gintoki siempre tenia pesadillas, algunas sobre su infancia y otra sobre la guerra pero la peor de toda es la soledad y el abandono de las personas a lo que le tienen más terror a una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Había muchas personas rodeando a un joven de cabello plateado que se encontraba amarrado de pie a cabeza, las personas más que apiadarse de el se rieron con una voz chillona y algunos murmuraban felices de que por fin atraparon al demonio que tanto los atemorizaba. El joven tratando de forma desesperada de salir de las cuerdas encontró que su mano derecha estaba floja y con una habilidad que solo el poseía se desato y trato de escapar por su vida. Los hombres adultos con espadas e incluso hachas trataron de seguirle el paso al demonio pero perdieron su rastro en un bosque oscuro y tenebroso.<p>

El supuesto demonio llorando trato de conseguir consuelo por si mismo y trato de acurrucarse en un arbusto y abrazo sus rodillas. Ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir de esa forma y le atemorizaba que algún día los aldeanos lo atraparan.

-!Demonio¡-

-Es el demonio blanco-

Siempre escuchaba esas palabras, el no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir pero sabia que esas palabras eran para identificarlo a el. Un demonio de cabello plateado. De la nada el bosque donde el se encontraba cambio de forma a una sala de estar que era vagamente conocida por el Demonio y habían dos personas sentadas en los sillones, el lado derecho estaba una niña con pelo anaranjado que vestía un traje de china y al lado izquierdo estaba un joven que se notaba que era hijo de un samurai que nada se le destacaba de el excepto sus lentes. Esos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de la presencia del demonio.

-Oh por fin llegaste Gin-chan-Dice la niña con una sonrisa falsa y sus ojos mostraban un brillo de desprecio contra el niño que estaba agarrando su espada.

-Gin-san cuantas veces te he dicho que no gastes todo el dinero del arriendo por el pachinko-Exclama el chico con gafas y se acerca al niño para darle una patada que hace que el joven se retuerza de dolor en el suelo de madera mientras tantos los otros dos se estaban riendo al ver como el niño trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas que sin remedio caían por sus mejillas.

-Mira que lamentable y yo que creía que eras un samurai Gin-san, creo que me equivoque en seguirte y ser parte de este negocio tan estúpido del Yorozuya-Dijo el chico con gafas.

-Yo nunca quise estar junto con este perezoso de ojos muertos, solo lo estaba utilizando para tener un techo en mi cabeza..aru-Exclamo la niña y agarro al niño que estaba llorando con toda su fuerza que caracterizaba los Yatos y hace que este la mira a la cara-Solo eres una herramienta, solo eres un demonio Gin-chan-

Gintoki sin soportar el dolor no tan solo físico que le estaba produciendo la joven sino también psicológico que estaba sintiendo por esas palabras tan crueles que dijeron sus amigos que eran una familia para el empezó a sollozar de forma lamentable y murmurar-Lo siento, lo siento...-

Otra vez la imagen cambio y mostró otra sala mas grande que había varios niños estudiando y escuchando a un profesor con pelo largo que estaba hablando sobre el camino del samurai. Gintoki que estaba un poco desorientado trato de levantarse pero justo había un vaso con tinta que se derramo al suelo e hizo que todos los alumnos lo voltearan a ver con cara de enojo.

-Oye no es el chico nuevo-

-Cree que por ser extraño se puede comportar de esa forma tan irresponsable al frente del Sensei-

-¿Qué le pasa a este chico?-

-No lo se pero sus ojos me dan miedo-

-No sera que el es un Amanto-

Gintoki que estaba temblando mientras que veía la clases. El Sensei le dedico una sonrisa cálida y le indico que Gintoki saliera un momento de la clase para hablar con el. Gintoki siguiendo las indicaciones del sensei se encontró frente a frente con el y con temor grabado en su vos le dice-Lo siento Sensei-

El Sensei lo acaricio en su cabeza plateada y le revolvió un poco sus cabellos y le dice con un tono amable muy parecido al tono de vos que utilizaría un padre con su hijo pequeño-No te preocupes Gintoki-kun aun se que te hace falta acostumbrarte a este lugar-

Gintoki un poco mas tranquilo le dirige la mirada a su Sensei pero lo que vio lo dejo en shock, su querido Sensei no tenia cabeza y solo salia sangre en la parte del cuello. El tratando de pedir ayuda se dio cuenta que otra vez el paisaje cambio para mostrar un lugar oscuro con puros cadáveres de varias personas esparcidos por todos lados.

Hay vio a su Sensei otra vez pero ya no tenia esa sonrisa cálida que le daba a los niños, ahora tenia una expresión de asco y odio puro hacia Gintoki. Esto hizo que el alma de plata que poseía el niño se quebrara en mil pedazos y las lagrimas ya no salia con llantos sino caían por si solas y tratando de mantenerse en pie ve que su Sensei saca su espada.

-Tuve que haberte matado cuando te encontré la primera vez, yo creía que podía educarte y criarte como si fueras mi propio hijo pero me equivoque, tu no proteges a tus seres queridos solo los matas a tu propio gusto...O me ¿equivoco Shiroyasha?-La espada de su Sensei estaba cada vez mas cerca del pecho de Gintoki y este paralizado trata en vano que su cuerpo le respondiera.

Moviendo su cabeza en forma de negación Gintoki trataba de convencer a su Sensei que no lo matara pero la decisión de este ya estaba tomada. Shoyo Yoshida iba a matar a el demonio blanco. Gintoki sintió como si varias emociones se estaban apoderando de el, el miedo, sentirse traicionado y por ultimo y la más fuerte de todas el odio. Moviendo su cuerpo de forma rápida llego al cadáver más cercano de un samurai y le arrebato su espada para lanzarse de forma casi inhumana hacia Shoyo.

Shoyo viendo esto y sin poder en superar la velocidad demoníaca sintió como la espada del Shiroyasha le atravesó el pecho y con una sonrisa exclama-Yo sabia que era un verdadero demonio Gintoki-kun -

Gintoki sorprendido por lo que hizo se agacho al cuerpo inerte de su maestro y por primera ves en año grito al igual como lo haría un demonio llamando al cielo para que escucharan sus lamentos.

-!Gin-san¡-

Shinpachi exclamo con exasperación mientras que habría la puerta de la habitación de Gintoki, siempre tenia que despertar al samurai perezoso y a la joven yato pero hoy vio una escena diferente que la de siempre. Gintoki estaba acurrucado en sus piernas mientras que su pelo no dejaba ver si estaba llorando o no. Ahora con más cuidado Shinpachi dice-¿Gin-san sucede algo?-

Gintoki que se dio cuenta que Shinpachi lo estaba llamando de forma instantánea se reincorpora y dice como si nada-Oh megane...¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenemos una nueva petición de trabajo o algo así?-

Shinpachi intrigado por el comportamiento extraño de Gintoki trata de preguntarle denuedo el por qué lo encontró asi pero antes que pudiera preguntar Gintoki saca sus ropas de un ropero y exclama-Ah Voy a salir y no creo que llegue muy temprano-

Kagura que se despertó vio que Shinpachi aun estaba mirando la puerta del baño en donde entro Gintoki y ella le exclama con inocencia-Cuando uno se vuelve viejo empieza a actuar extraño, al igual que una mujer con su menopausia..aru-

-Creo que es verdad-Contesto Shinpachi y volvió a ordenar la sede de la Yorozuya como lo hace normalmente.

Lo que no sabia esos dos era que Gintoki cuando llego al baño no se metió a la ducha sino que cayo de forma silenciosa al suelo y empezó a temblar por culpa de las pocas lagrimas que le caían de sus mejillas. Por eso siempre odio las pesadillas.

_Cuando tratas de guardar todo tu dolor_

_algún día este saldrá_

_Y sera peor que antes._

* * *

><p>Hola espero que les haya gustado mi primer fanfic de Gintama y espero que pueda seguir haciendo mas relacionado con este.<p> 


End file.
